lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF As-75
By Prof.Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. STRUCTURE OF As-75 WITH S -3/2 Arsenic (As) has 33 known isotopes and at least 10 isomers. Only one of these isotopes, As-75 , is stable; as such, it is considered a monoisotopic element. Comparing the structure of As-75 of S= -3/2 with the structure of Ge-64 of S =0 (see my STRUCTURE of Ge-64, Ge-70, Ge-72, Ge-74, Ge-76 AND Ge-73 ) I discovered that the only one stable structure of Arsenic like As-75 having the odd number of 33 deuterons (from p1n1 to p33n33) brakes the high symmetry of Ge-64 having symmetrical deuterons of opposite spin formed by the even number of deuterons (from p1n1 to p32n32).In the following diagram you can see how the As-75 is based on Ge-64. DIAGRAM OF As-75 BASED ON Ge-64 Here the odd deuteron as the p33n33 with S = -1 at the sixth horizontal plane of nucleons of negative spins, fills the blank position forme by the deuterons p11n11 and p16n16. In this diagram p33n33 is not shown because it exists in front of p12n12. Because of symmetry also the p30n30 with S=-1 of Ge-64 moves to fill the blank positions behind the p12n12. In the same way the deuterons p31n31with S=+1 and p32n32 with S=+1 move to fill the blank positions in front of p1n1and behind the p2n2 respectively. I fact, the negative spin S =-3/2 is due to p29n229 of S =-1 and to the first extra n34(-1/2). Note that the structure of As-75 with S=-3/2 occurs if we add the next 8 extra neutrons with opposite spins. For example at the second horizontal plane of nucleons with negative spins there exist the two extra neutrons like n35(-1/2) and n36(-1/2).' '' '' '''In the diagram of the simple second horizontal plane you can see these extra neutrons of positive spin filling the two blank positions between protons. Whereas at the third horizontal plane there exist the n37(+1/2) and the n38(+1/2). In the same way the extra neutrons n39(-1/2 and n40(-1/2) fill the two blank positions among the nucleons of the fourth horizontal plane, while the n41(+1/2) and n42(+1/2) exist at the blank positions among the nucleons at the fifth horizontal plane. Of course any more neutrons make single pn bonds unable to overcome the nn repulsions of short range. ' n34………p12..........n12........p29''' ' n11.........p11…… n29 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p24....... n10........p10…….... n28' ' n24………..p9..........n9 …….p28 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n23.........p8..........n8...........p27' ' p23.........n7..........p7.........n27 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p22.........n6.........p6............n26' ' n22…….p5............n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n21………p4........n4………….p25' ' p21……..n3………p3………..n25 Second horizontal plane' ' n2………p2' ' p1........n1 First horizontal plane' DIAGRAM OF THE SIMPE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE I HERE THE EXTRA n35 MAKES THE BONDS LIKE( n35-p13) AND ( n35-p21) WHILE THE EXTRA n36 MAKES THE BONDS LIKE (n36-p17) AND (n36- p25) ' ' ' n17...........p17...............n36 ' ' n21..........p4.............n4.................p25' ' p21...........n3............p3..............n25 ' ' n35...........p13........n13 ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts